1 Miliyar
by Anniiee
Summary: Nyawa, kesehatan, dan masa muda, 3 hal penting dalam hidup. Pengertian 1 miliyar telah merubah hidup Shikamaru dan Ino.


By Ann Kei inspired from a book

**Declaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto own the characters.

**Pairing : **Shikamaru/Ino

**1 MILIYAR**

"Ino, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering belanja sedikit. Kau tidak seperti biasanya," ujar Sakura yang tengah membawa tas-tas besar berisi barang belanjaannya. Sakura adalah istri dari seorang olah ragawan. Hingga ia selalu mendapat honor dari suaminya setiap kali suaminya pulang bekerja.

"Kau kan enak Sakura. Lee-mu itu setiap kali selalu mendapat tawaran, entah itu untuk iklan, tawaran lomba, dsb. Suamimupun mendapat pandangan khusus dari negara…huh, tak seperti suamiku, yang hanya pekerja kantoran…"

"Tapi, suamimu kan jenius, apa dia tidak bisa membuka bisnis yang lebih besar?" tanya Sakura yang lebih terdengar memberi pendapat.

"Dia itu terlalu malas, bahkan bangun tidurpun terlalu malas, apa lagi berbisnis." ujar Ino mengeluh.

"Tapi kali ini kau berbeda Ino…pembelianmu menurun drastis. Lihat deh, bandingkan tas yang kau bawa dengan tas punyaku. Kau hanya membawa 10%nya saja." kata Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Shikamaru memintaku untuk sangat berhemat. Bahkan, mobil yang pernah dijanjikannya untuk dibelikannya padaku sampai saat ini belum muncul. Padahal aku berniat pamer kepadamu…huh." Keluh Ino yang mendapat senyum kemenangan dari Sakura atas pernyataan terakhirnya.

"Hahahaha…buat suamimu itu cepat sadar sebelum aku lebih dulu pamer mobil kepadamu."

"Kau tidak membantu."

~Sesampainya Ino di rumah~

"SHIKAMARUU…suami macam apa kau ini? Pulang tidak bilang-bilang. Dan sekarang istrimu selesai belanja kau tak menjemputku, membiarkanku malu diantar suami orang lain sementara suami sendiri enakan tidur di rumah."celoteh Ino panjang lebar kepada suaminya yang tidur di sofa, namun masih memakai kemejanya.

Shikamaru yang terasa terganggu hanya membalikkan tubuhnya, sehingga kini punggungnya berhadapan dengan Ino.

"Kalau tidak mau malu, ya sudah, jangan belanja lagi." Gumam Shikamaru di sela tidurnya.

Ino menjatuhkan belanjaannya, dan berjalan ke arah Shikamaru.

"kau ini, bagaimanabisa aku berhenti? Ingat deh, mana janjimu mau membelikanku mobil? Lalu selama sebulan ini kita belum pernah sekalipun pergi ke restoran,berwisata… Dan kulkasnya, sekarang sudah hampir rusak lagi…. Dan bagaimana denga biaya AC? Pajak? Telepon dan air? Listrik? Kau juga butuh laptop baru khan?" bentak Ino. "Dan kalau aku tak salah, semua kebutuhan itu mungkin hampir mencapai satu miliyar. Belum lagi dengan-"

"Sudah cukup Ino!" Kini emosi Shikamaru sudah tak tertahan lagi, ia berbalik menghadap Ino dengan death glarenya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Penghasilanku tak sebanyak itu?" balas Shikamaru.

Bagaimana tidak emosi, setiap hari harus mendapatkan ocehan-ocehan sang istri yang menuntut hidup mewah dan serta menyenangkan. Apalagi Ino selalu tak lupa menyebutkan nominal uang dari ocehan-ocehannya akan kebutuhan rumah tangga mereka. Lebih parah lagi, di tengah tekanan tersebut ia sama sekali tak berhasil memberikan pengertian sedikitpun pada sang istri.

Suatu hari, Ino mendapat berita dari Sakura bahwa salah satu teman mereka mengidap penyakit parah, dan sedang dirawat di RS. Ino berniat untuk menjenguknya, membawa Shikamaru ikut bersamanya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Ino dan Shikamaru langsung menuju ke ruang dimana rekan si istri sedang terbaring lemas.

"Hinata, bagaimana bisa kau sakit begini?" tanya Ino kawatir. Sementara rekan Ino yang dipanggilnya Hinata hanya tersenyum kepada Ino.

"Selama ini aku sering lupa makan, kurang istirahat, dan melakukan pola hidup yang salah. Hingga akhirnya seperti ini, Ino-chan." Jawabnya dengan susah payah.

Ino merasa sedih juga pada rekannya yang sedang sakit di depannya. Namun, tidak untuk Shikamaru, walaupun ia juga merasa kasihan, tapi dari kejhadian ini juga, Shikamaru mendapat ide untuk memberikan sedikit pengertian pada istrinya tercinta.

Dalam perjalanan pulang menaiki mobil, Shikamaru memecah keheningan. Ia bertanya pada istrinya, "Ino, jika kau kuberi uang satu miliyar, tetapi syaratnya kau harus sakit seperti temanmu tadi, apa kau mau?"

"Tidak!" tukas Ino segera. Senyum tersungging di bibir Shikamaru, ini merupakan langkah pertamanya.

Dua hari kemudian, Ino mengajak Shikamaru berjalan-jalan bersamanya. Shikamaru yang awalnya kesalpun, akhirnya mengikuti permintaan istri tercintanya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Shikamaru mengetahui kemana tujuan istrinya mengajaknya.

Taman bunga. Ya, pasti tempat itu yang merupakan tempat favoritnya. Ditambah lagi Ino juga sangat menyukai bunga.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju taman, mereka melewati sebuah bungalow yang sejuk dan cantik. Tak lama kemudian muncul sepasang manula dari bungalow tersebut. Idepun muncul di kepala Shikamaru. Ia segera mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan pada istrinya.

"Jika sekarang kamu bisa memiliki bungalow yang cantik seperti itu, tapi seketika itu kau menjadi tua seperti orang tua tadi, apakah kau mau, Ino?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, sontak Ino menoleh ke arahnya dengan mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Tidak!" ucap Ino agak kesal.

Tak lama setelah kejadian tersebut, terjadi perampokan besar di sebuah bank ternama di kota yang mereka tinggali. Bank tersebut hampir saja mendserita 1 triliyun rupiah kalau saja aksi perampokan tersebut tak berhasil digagalkan. Berita tentang salah seorang perampok mati tertembak dengan cepat tersiar di seluruh kota.

Shikamaru dan Ino menyaksikan kejadian tersebut melalui siaran tv. Melihat Ino yang terlalu serius memperhatikan kelanjutan berita tersebut, Shikamaru tergelitik untuk bertanya, "Ino, kalau kamu kuberi uang 1 miliyar, tapi kau mesti menjalani hukuman mati, apa kau mau?" celetuk sang suami menarik perhatian sang istri.

Kontan Ino tersulut emosinya. "Omong kosong apa kamu! Diberi emas sebukitpun aku tidak mau Shika!" sanggahnya kepada Shikamaru.

Mendapat tanggapan serperti itu, Shikamaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia merasa senang, karena hampir berhasil mengetu hati sang istri ke arah yang benar, ia pun mulai mendekatkan dirinya kepada sang istri untuk berbisik di telinganya.

"Apakah kau sudah menyadari Ino? Bahwa sesungguhnya kita itu kaya." Tangan kekar Shikamaru mulai melingkari bahu Ino. Tak disadarinya pipi Ino yang mulai memerah.

"Kita punya kesehatan, masa muda, dan nyawa." kata Shikamaru. "Kekayaan yang sudah kusebutkan tadi jauh lebih besar dari uang satu miliyarmu. Bukankah kita masih mempunyai sepasang tangan untuk memperjuangkan masa depan dan nasib kita nanti." Kini ia benar-benar sangat dekat dengan wajah Ino. Ia menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Ino. Menikmati harumnya tubuh sang istri.

Kata-kata suaminya benar-benar membuat wanita itu terpaku. Ia baru sadar bahwa selama ini sudah bertidak bodoh, karena tidak mensyukuri anugerah yang telah ia nikmati setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, bahkan setiap detik.

"Tapi Shika, saat ini kita benar-benar membutuhkan uang satu miliyar itu," kata Ino yang mulai menidurkan kepalanya sendiri di kepala Shikamaru.

"Kita? Aku tidak membutuhkannya," sanggah Shikamaru yang masih menikmati harum tubuh istrinya. Namun, tidak lagi, karena Ino menjauhkan dirinya setelah didengarnya pernyataan Shikamaru barusan.

"Ha? Shika, aku mengerti kalau kau itu jenius, tapi manusia hidu membutuhkan uang." Ino mendengus kesal. "Kalau begitu kau butuh apa?"

Kini Ino mulai tenang, dan sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya butuh…kau." Semburat merah semerah tomat menghiasi pipi putih wanita ini. "Kau lebih berharga dari uang satu miliyar."

Kontan saja Ino terkejut.

"Jadi kau membandingkanku dengan uang?"

"Menurutmu begitu?" lagi-lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya Ino telah membuatnya kesal. Anehnya, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak seperti dugaan Shikamaru. Ino tersenyum lembut kepada Shikamaru.

"Walaupun suaminya mempunyai IQ 200, bukan berarti istri harus bodoh, agar seimbang. Aku mengerti maksudmu Shika," kata Ino dengan ssenyumnya. "Hihihihi…untung saja kau tidak sakit waktu kuajak menjenguk Hinata."

"Kenapa? Senang karena kesehatanku lebih berharga?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada menggodanya.

"Bukan…karena kau tidak memberiku uang satu miliyar untuk membiayaimu."

~END~

Haduuh…apa Ino benar-benar mengerti maksud Shikamaru ya… bahkan kesehatn Shikamaru masih dibandingan dengan uang. (walaupun tujuannya baik)

**PESAN : **syukurilah apa yang telah dianugerahkan Tuhan. Kesehatan, masa muda, dan nyawa adalah tiga hal penting dalam hidup. Jangan sia-siakan waktu hidupmu untuk complain terhadap tiga hal tersebut.iHIuH


End file.
